


Stay With Me

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Series: The End of a Dream [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Can be read in the same context as 'awake me from my nightmare', F/M, FE4 bad ending where everyone dies, Fluff and Angst, It's just depressing af, Not much fluff here, Open to Interpretation, by that i mean it just ends there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: “Promise me you’ll stay by my side. That you won’t get killed?”“Don’t worry love, I will do whatever it takes to stay with you,”
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Lakche | Larcei
Series: The End of a Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908127
Kudos: 9





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this to feed yall seliph/larcei cause that pairing is underappreciated for some reason. But you know me, I make angsty depressing fics. Hope you enjoy it though!

After the defeat of Emperor Arvis, Seliph decided he needed to clear his mind, despite finally avenging his father; he didn’t feel anywhere near victorious. He should have felt relieved, but all he could feel was guilt and emptiness.

Once he reached the shore, he dismounted from his horse, took a moment to stroke its muzzle; before he sat down near the waves and sighed. Hearing the calm little splashes of the waves hit the sand, he closed his eyes and embraced the calming silence.

‘Seliph! Seliph!’ echoed a sweet and feminine voice. 

“Wh-who’s there?” Startled by the sudden interruption. He quickly stood and looked around. 

‘Seliph! Oh Seliph, how you’ve grown. Bless Lewyn, Shannan, Oifey, and Edain for all they’ve done for you.’ He looked to see it was his mother, Deirdre, who appeared in the water. ‘Please, my son, always treasure those in your presence. Honor every one of them.’

“Mother! I- it’s you!” He said before he remembered  _ they’re all dead. _ “I-I yes, they’ve done so much to help me and honor me, and yet I failed to keep them alive.” 

‘I am aware, but please, for the ones that are left, for Julia’s sake. Honor them.’ She advised him.

Seliph was taken aback upon hearing ‘Julia’ “I- how do you know about her?” 

‘Seliph.’ A firm voice then said before coming into view next to Deirdre. 

“Wait...is that you, father!?” He asked in shock.

‘Listen, you must stay humble no matter what. Even if your allies are dead, you must keep fighting in their name.’ Sigurd said bluntly.

“I-I, but father, they’re all dead, the only people who are left are Larcei and Julia. I don’t know if I can even  _ defeat _ Loptyr.”

“This is war, my son. I have lost countless lives before, it hurts, but you must keep them in mind. If not for their sacrifices, you wouldn’t have been able to defeat Emperor Arvis.”

Before he could respond, Sigurd and Deirdre began to fade away, “Wait! Father!” 

“…Take care of yourself, my son.” He heard his mother say before everything went silent.

  
  


He then heard the voice of his lover Larcei; he turned his head to see her. She was waving her arms around and running towards him, “Seliph! Seliph!” 

“Larcei!! I- I saw my-” He cut himself off, unsure of how to describe what just happened.

Once she was finally on the beach, she replied, “Yes, I saw everything, I saw you talking with your parents, and I wanted you to know, I am here for you. Once this war is over, we’ll rule Grannvale together!” She grinned, “We’re almost there! It’s just one more small step to take!”

Just the thought of that made Seliph smile a life with Larcei would be the best thing to ever happen to him amid this grief. He pulled her into a tight hug; she was here for him and would stay by his side, now and forever.

He kissed her on the cheek, “Promise me you’ll stay by my side. That you won’t get killed.” 

“Don’t worry love, I will do whatever it takes to stay with you,” She assured him,

With that, Seliph pressed his lips against hers, then whispered, “I love you…” 

“I love you too.” She muttered softly, her eyes looking deep into his own. 

And for a moment, nothing mattered to them. 

* * *

The Final Holy War was coming to an end, just a bit more to go.

“Seliph…” Larcei said while they finished off the barons over at Friege, “Can I come with you? To save Julia?” 

If this were any other situation, he would’ve let her come with, but this was different. “Larcei, please stay back, I need to deal with this myself.” He told her sternly, the last thing he wanted was for his lover to die during the final battle. 

“Seliph! I can, and I _will_ stay with you! Anything for your happiness.” She cried out. She was always so stubborn.

Seliph sighed, “Okay, but only because I care for you. Though please stay out of the way, you’ll end up getting killed if you get put to sleep by the sleep spells.”

“Of course! I’ll do my best to be careful!” She replied willingly, “To be honest, I’m scared. I usually don’t feel this way but, I’m terrified of what will happen to you…”

“I will admit, you are hardly ever scared; it is abnormal but, I understand perfectly. Now, let’s rest; we need to prepare for tomorrow to save Julia.” He took her hand and held it tight. 

“Of course my dear Seliph,” She replied with a smile, 

* * *

The day came to seize Velthomer, Seliph took her with him as promised. He grabbed her hand and lifted her on his horse. Before-after a short distance, he dropped her off to fend off the Lopto bishops and Julia. “Please be careful.” He said.

“I will! These mages won’t know what hit em!” She smirked as she swiped her sword in the air.

“You fend off the enemies behind me, I want to rush to Velthomer as soon as possible,” He told her, and she nodded. 

Tyrfing in hand, he rode up to Velthomer and took care of a couple of Lopt bishops. Before he noticed that the other Lopt bishops meant to go after him were going after Larcei _Oh no,_ he panicked.

“Larcei!! Look out!!” He shouted as loud as he could as one had a sleep staff.

Larcei was too distracted fighting one of the Deadlords; that she did not hear Seliph’s cries. She only realized it after she defeated the deadlord. “Oh...I...God Damnit...” she said drowsily before her eyes closed and drifted into a mystical slumber.

_ ‘Oh, gods oh gods,’ _ Seliph was panicked more now, almost hyperventilating; he rode up to Larcei as fast as his horse could go and fended off the rest of the bishops that were attempting to attack her. 

Just when he thought nothing could harm her now, he saw a glimpse of dark magic come towards him, a Fenrir tome. But when he dodged it, it ended up hitting Larcei, and he jumped in fear. 

“Agh!!” She cried out, awoken from her sleep staff slumber, she fell to the ground, weakened. 

Panicked and terrified, Seliph dismounted himself and ran as fast as he could. Larcei was awake at least, but she was about to die, and that was even worse. “Larcei! Larcei, please stay!! I told you to be careful and-” He cut himself off as he heard Larcei speak. 

“Gah, Is this it? Seliph, I’m sorry” With the little strength she had, she lifted her bloodied hand and touched his cheek. “I wish we could’ve…spent the rest of our lives with each other…”

“Larcei!! Please! I don’t want you to die! I-,“ He was breaking down, he was done, with everything, everyone was dead.“I wish I could’ve kept you with me, by my side, I would’ve protected you from them.”

“But you did. You protected me for so long, and I appreciate that. I just wish I was more careful like you told me.” She muttered. 

“Larcei...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I was supposed to protect you…” His heart was beating at an enormous pace,

Larcei used the last of her breath to say these final words. Last words that Seliph would  _ ever _ hear from his bride-to-be. 

‘I love you, my dear Seliph.’

Those memories they cherished, they were all gone, with his cousin Leif and their hope to save Jugdral and how they became the best of friends. With his caretakers Shannan and Oifey, he wished to go and tell them how grateful he was for their aid. And with his half-sister, Julia, as he realized she was still alive, and she was right behind him. 

He couldn’t think, his head felt numb, he was shaking violently. She was heading after Larcei, and all Seliph wanted to do was prevent  _ anyone _ from going near his departed lover. 

“Get AWAY from her!!” He hollered at the brainwashed Julia before - out of sheer rage - he ran up, and with all his might, impaled Julia with Tyrfing. Julia blinked, awaking from her trance, she looked over at Seliph; she was on the verge of death. 

“Ah…Lord…Seliph…” She slowly muttered blood poured out of her stomach, and she was losing balance. Out of shock, Seliph pulled Tyrfing out of her, and she fell to the ground. What had he done?

“Julia…no…Julia, please stay with me!!” He shouted, he dropped to his knees and cried his eyes out, his heart was beating out of his chest, and he was full of anger. It was his fault; it was **_all_** his fault. “Julia…Julia…JULIA!!!” He repeatedly yelled, rage had consumed him; he did not ask for this. 

But it was too late, Julia was gone and dead on the ground next to where Larcei was. A pang of guilt hit him. Why was he so blind? Why did he kill Julia?

Where were his friends when he needed them the most.

He looked up, Velthomer was just up ahead, with Manfroy guarding it. The only thing he needed to do was fight the battle was not over. The time for mourning was later; he had to push onward.

“Manfroy. You will pay for everything you’ve done…”


End file.
